


Something Important

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Reveal, SuperCorp, l corp, lena's office, supergirl carrying lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: Supergirl has something important to tell Lena.





	

Lena turned quickly at the sound of foot steps behind her. She smiled; Supergirl had just landed on the balcony to her L Corp office. 

“Supergirl,” Lena said, somewhat breathlessly. “What brings you here this late?” 

The stoic hero did not respond, but crossed to the open space of the room. Her hands were behind her back, brow furrowed as if she was angry about a mathematical equation she did not know how to answer. 

“Ms. Luthor,” she began with a stern voice.

“Lena, please,” the CEO practically begged.

The super’s eyes softened. “Lena,” she sang slowly. “I have something very important to tell you.” 

Now it was Lena’s turn for her eyebrows to knit in the middle. What could Supergirl possibly have to tell me? She was almost scared of the answer.  
She stood from her chair and rounded her desk, choosing to lean against it with her arms supporting her at her sides. She took a breath in through her nose. 

“What do you need to tell me?” 

Before Lena could process what was happening, she felt the blond’s soft lips on hers; the hero’s hands cupping her face and the back of her neck. Lena kissed her back with everything she had, wrapping her own hands in the flowing locks that always danced on the super’s shoulders. 

Just as Supergirl attempted to deepen the kiss, Lena pulled back slightly. She rested her forehead against the older woman’s and closed her eyes.  
“Oh god,” she breathed. “I’ve been waiting for you to do that for ages, Kara.” 

The reporter’s eyes flicked open at this, and she saw that Lena was smiling broadly. Kara laughed lightly and closed her eyes again, pressing into Lena’s touch. 

“Me too, Lena,” she murmured just before pulling the younger woman in again, their bodies flush to one other, kissing deeper and deeper by the moment. 

Kara pulled from Lena’s lips and kissed down her neck.

“Let’s get out of here,” the scientist almost panted. 

Kara smiled. “I know a place.” She broke away from Lena, pulling her softly by the hand toward the balcony. “I hope you don’t mind heights,” she said with a glimmer in her eye.  
Lena took a deep breath, allowing the older woman to pull her to the edge of the balcony and into her arms. “I trust you,” she whispered. 

The blond didn’t break their kiss as she tucked Lena’s legs in her arms and lifted her gently from the ground. As Supergirl floated toward the dark sky, Lena broke their kiss, suddenly slightly nervous.

“Don’t worry,” Kara assured, nuzzling gently against the dark haired woman’s cheek. “I’ve got you. Always.” 

The pair took off to a secluded place fair from the bright lights and intruding gaze of National City.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this. You can find more of my drabbles and Supercorp feels on Tumblr: hashtagyourshirt.


End file.
